poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal's Mixel Friendship Games
Mal's Mixel Friendship Games is a new film. Summary When the students of Canterlot High School prepare for the annual "Friendship Games" sports competition against rival school Crystal Prep Academy, they discover that the Flain from their world is on the opposing team. Plot A new arrival (MMFG) Mal races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Gobba via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency", Teslo informs Mal that the only problem is Gobba's guitar string broke, much to his friends' frustration. Gobba and Duncan prepare to give a performance for Peppa and her friends, and the others join them inside the school. Mal stays behind to write to Flain in Planet Mixel. As Mal writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Planet Mixel. Mal notices the boy and calls out to him. The boy suddenly runs off, and Mal gives chase. Before Mal can catch up to the boy, he escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as Flain's human counterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Flain enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally (MMFG) Some time later, Mal and his friends gather together in the school library. Mal wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, nothing that he appears to be from the human world and not Planet Mixel. Trader believes the boy is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Gobba has a plan to bring victory to their school. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Duncan and Gobba with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, The Fang Gang Max, After the pep rally ends, Glomp wonders how Gobba was able to "mixel up" without his guitar. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating He tasks Mal with Solving the mystery of his friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Mal hits a block in his research and tries reaching out to Flain in Planet Mixel again, telling him about his assignment to keep magic out of the games. Flain's research Back at Crystal Prep, Flain goes to his research room and finds his Friends, Vulk, Zorch and Mike. He explains to them that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, which Mike tells Flain that they will collecting enough mixel power, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Crystal Prep Good Principal Cherubimon enters and informs Flain that Dr. X from Jumpstart 5th Grade demands his presence. Aware of Flain's interest in Everton, Cherubimon also encourages him to give friendship a try. On his way to Dr. X's office, Flain begins to contemplate his place at the school. In Dr. X's Office Flain is surprised to see his cousin Burnard With Dr. X and Cherubimon. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Dr. X requests that Flain join the Shadowbolts and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation. Trivia Songs Scenes Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transformersprimfan